Comédie musicale
by fanficsfortier
Summary: Par Lyra & Stéphanie S.


**Comédie Musicale****  
><strong>(Écrit par Lyra et Stéphanie Bouchard)

**ATTENTION !**

Cette fanfic s'adresse à un public de 13 ans et + (exception faite pour Mimi et Rox), si vous transgressez le règlement, c'est à vos risques et périls.

Alors, Anne Fortier s'en retourne chez elle bien tranquillement. Elle marche sur le trottoir en chantant :

_Qu'est c'qui t'as pris  
>Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ici<br>J'ai même plus de coeur, plus de rêves  
>J'ai même plus de vie<br>Fallait pas qu' tu reviennes  
>T'avais su partir<br>Fallait pas qu' tu reviennes  
>J'ai plus rien que ma haine<br>Aujourd'hui à t'offrir. _

_Fallait pas qu' tu reviennes  
>Ginette Reno<em>

Johnson rentrait chez lui en auto, mais passe dans la rue et la voit sur le trottoir.

_Quand je l'ai vue elle marchait seule dans la rue  
>Chantant do wha diddy diddy dam di di dou<br>Elle ondulait des hanches comme une ingénue  
>Chantant do wha diddy didididam dididou<br>Les yeux bleus ( les yeux bleus )  
>la taille fine ( la taille fine )<br>Les yeux bleus la taille fine  
>j'en suis presque dev'nue fou<em>

_Doo wah diddy_

Arrivé vis-à-vis Anne, Johnson arrête l'auto, sort et dit :

**Johnson :** Viens avec moi…

__Il la prend par les épaules et la jette sur la banquette arrière de l'auto… Il retourne s'asseoir à l'avant et redémarre.

Pendant ce temps, Mayrand est assis sur son lit, adossé au mur, le regard perdu dans de lointains souvenirs. Tout à coup, Marie-Josée sort d'en arrière du réservoir d'eau chaude, vêtue d'une robe blanche vaporeuse, entourée d'une aura argentée…

_Je suis là  
>Me voilà<br>Jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans toi  
>Me voilà<br>À tes côtés  
>Ce soir j'ai le droit de rêver<em>

_Me voilà  
>Bryan Adams<em>

Mayrand se lève lentement, s'approche doucement, cherchant à immortaliser ce moment. Des étincelles emplissent ses yeux, comme tant d'étoiles illuminent le firmament. Il tend les bras, s'apprête à la serrer contre son cœur, mais ses bras n'étreignent que le vide.

Il ouvre les yeux et revient lentement à la dure réalité, pendant qu'une larme furtive se fraie un chemin sur sa joue. Un vertige l'ébranla et il prit appui sur le réservoir d'eau chaude en marmonnant :

_On s'envolera du même quai  
>Les yeux dans les mêmes reflets<br>Pour cette vie et celle d'après  
>Tu seras mon unique projet<br>Je m'en irai poser tes portraits  
>À tous les plafonds de tous les palais<br>Sur tous les murs que je trouverai  
>Et juste en dessous, j'écrirai<br>Que seule la lumière pourrait_

_Détruire nos repères secrets  
>Et mes doigts pris sur tes poignets<br>Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai._

_Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai  
>Francis Cabrel<em>

On voit Johnson dans l'appartement de Anne, il la tient dans ses bras. Il donne un coup de pied dans la porte de chambre pour l'ouvrir puis, la jette sur le lit en chantant :

_Laisse-moi t'aimer toute une nuit  
>Laisse-moi toute une nuit<br>Faire avec toi le plus long,  
>Le plus beau voyage<br>Oh who who who veux-tu le faire aussi_

_Une hirondelle fait mon printemps  
>Quand je te vois, mon ciel devient plus grand<br>Je prends ta main alors je sens que j'ai pour toi  
>Oh who who who l'amour au bout des doigts.<em>

_La feuille qui grandit a besoin de lumière  
>Et le poisson meurt sans l'eau de la rivière<br>Aussi vrai que mon corps serait de la poussière  
>Toi tu es mon soleil et mon eau vive, laisse-moi t'aimer<em>

_Rien qu'une nuit laisse-moi rien qu'une nuit  
>Voir dans tes yeux le plus merveilleux des visages<br>Oh who who who oh oui si tu le veux  
>Laisse-moi t'aimer<em>

_Laisse moi t'aimer  
>Mike Brant<em>

Parent est debout devant son ordi, maintenant muni d'une web cam. Il est sur le site "Eros et toi" et chatte avec Isabelle. Il est en boxer noir à cœurs rouges avec sa camisole blanche. Tel un streap-teaser, il enlève sa camisole et la fait tourner au dessus de sa tête et se déhanche en chantant :

_So powerful was the telephonic pillow-talking, seemed safe fantasy with dangerous reality.  
>I don't know whether our telephone relationship was more intellectual or sexual.<br>Powerful was the telephonic pillow-talking, seemed safe fantasy with dangerous reality.  
>I don't know whether our telephone relationship was more intellectual or sexual.<br>Super Sex World,  
>Super Sex World goin' up and down.<br>Super Sex World,  
>Super Sex World goin' up and down.<em>

_Super sex world  
>One Ton<em>

Ensuite, Isabelle enchaîne en chantant à de son côté :

_Lady Marmalade est à vous pour la nuit  
>Pour consoler vos ennuies<br>Ça va mon chéri  
>Alors je t'emmène avec moi<br>Gitchy Gitchy Ya Ya dada  
>Gitchy Gitchy Ya Ya here<br>Boka Boka latta ya ya  
>Je suis Lady Marmalade<br>Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir  
>Voulez-vous couchez avec moi<br>Tu peux m'embrasser sur le cou ou partout  
>A part de ça tu peux prendre ton temps<br>Mais dans ma rue je suis la reine de tout_

_Lady Marmalade  
>Nanette Workman<em>

**Chez Anne**

Anne est couchée sur le dos dans son lit, son chemisier est détaché et laisse entrevoir un soutien-gorge de dentelles rose pastel.

Johnson est au pied du lit, torse nu, en slip tigré orange et noir. Une longue queue tigré est attaché à l'arrière du slip, il la prend et la fait tournoyer tel un lasso et dit à Anne d'une voix rauque :

**Johnson :** Si ça rentre pas, j'défonce… !

Anne se redresse d'un coup et crie de toute ses forces :

**Anne :** !

Elle se lève, ouvre la fenêtre à guillotine et s'y jette tête première.

Savaria, quant à lui, est en pleine excursion de raquette-tout-nu dans la cour de Anne.

Entendant un cri désespéré, il lève les yeux et aperçoit, tel un cadeau du ciel, sa chère Anne en jupe de lin beige et en brassière rose, tombant vers lui, pendant que le chemisier s'envole dans une bourrasque de vent.

Il l'attrape de justesse et continue sa course en chantant :

_Elle court, elle court  
>La maladie d'amour<br>Dans le cœur des enfants, de 7 à 77 ans  
>Elle chante, elle chante<br>La rivière insolente  
>Qui unit dans son lit, des cheveux blonds des cheveux gris<em>

_La maladie d'Amour  
>Michel Sardou<em>

C'est à ce moment que le chemisier perdu retombe sur la tête de Savaria. Ne voyant plus rien, il s'enfarge dans ses raquettes, échappe Anne dans le banc de neige et s'affale à son tour de tout son long dans la neige.

Anne se relève, prend son chemisier et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Savaria s'assoie et reprend lentement ses esprits. Il se met à grelotter en chantant :

_J'ai la quéquette qui colle  
>J'ai les bonbons qui font des bonds<br>J'ai la quéquette qui colle  
>Dansons sur le pont d'Avignon<br>Amène-moi dans la clairière  
>Tu verras de quoi elle à l'air<br>Et si tu montes jusqu'au grenier tu pourras la toucher_

_J'ai la quéquette qui colle  
>Choum<em>

Au petit matin, vers 5 heures, Dufour se lève et se rend à la cuisine après une dure nuit passée sur le divan de la salle de séjour.

Il prépare son petit déjeuner en chantant :

_Ton beurre est dur, pis tes toasts sont brûlées  
>Ton lait yé sûr, ton jaune d'œuf est crevé<br>T'as pu d'eau chaude pour te faire un café instantané  
>You're a frog, I'm a frog<br>Kiss me  
>And I'll turn into a prince, suddenly<br>Donne moé des peanuts, j'm'en va t'chanter Alouette sans fausses notes_

_The frog song  
>Robert Charlebois<em>

Élisa (la légiste) est chez elle et semble nerveuse…. Elle décroche le téléphone, compose un numéro, mais n'obtient pas de réponse.

Elle essaie à plusieurs reprises et décide de laisser sonner le plus longtemps possible. Pour passer le temps, elle chante :

_Gaston y'a l'téléphon qui son  
>Et y'a jamais person qui répond<br>Gaston y'a l'téléphon qui son  
>Mais y'a jamais person qui répond<br>Non non non…_

_Le téléphon  
>Léo Ferrer<em>

On voit Parent chez lui, qui sort de la douche en trombe, une serviette à la taille, il se précipite pour aller réponde au téléphone qui sonne chez lui.

**Étienne :** Allô ? (d'une voix toute essoufflée)

**Élisa :** Étienne ? heee.. c'est Élisa…

**Étienne :**Oh, Salut !

**Élisa : **J'avais quelque chose à te demander…

**Étienne : **Ouiiiii ?

Et Élisa fait sa demande en chantant :

_Pour un flirt avec toi  
>Je ferais n'importe quoi<br>Pour un flirt avec toi  
>Je serais prêt à tout<br>Pour un simple rendez-vous  
>Pour un flirt avec toi<br>Pour un petit tour, un petit jour  
>Entre tes bras<em>

_Pour un flirt  
>Michel Delpech<em>

Et Élisa lui fixe un rendez-vous :

**Élisa : **Alors, tu viens me rejoindre chez Gino's à 7h30 ?

**Étienne : **Parfait, j'y serai !

Il raccroche et retourne à la salle de bain en sautillant partout… met le pied dans une flaque d'eau et tombe à pleine face sur le carrelage.

Parent et Élisa sont entrain de finir leur déjeuner lorsque Élisa se lève, va sur la scène (Imaginez des spots rouge qui s'allument… la petite brume sur la scène…) et, un micro à la main, se met à chanter :

_Toi  
>Tu ne sauras jamais<br>Tout mon amour secret  
>J'avais du mal à ne rien dire<br>Si peur de t'entendre rire  
>J'étais muette devant tes pas<br>Avec des mots d'amour sans voix  
>Toutes ces lettres que je gardais<br>T'auraient dit pourquoi je t'aimais  
>T'auraient dit pourquoi la nuit<br>Moi je chantais  
>Tu ne sauras jamais que cette chanson<br>Portait ton nom_

_Tu ne sauras jamais  
>Roch Voisine<em>

Parent, tout ému et rouge comme une tomate se lève lentement, comme dans un rêve et va rejoindre sa nouvelle flamme sur scène.

Il prend le micro et lui chante à son tour :

_Je vais t'aimer  
>Comme on ne t'a jamais aimée<br>Je vais t'aimer  
>Plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé<br>Je vais t'aimer je vais t'aimer_

_Je vais t'aimer  
>Comme personne n'a osé t'aimer<br>Je vais t'aimer  
>Comme j'aurais tellement aimé être aimé<br>Je vais t'aimer je vais t'aimer_

_A faire vieillir à faire blanchir la nuit  
>A faire brûler la lumière jusqu'au jour<br>A la passion et jusqu'a la folie  
>Je vais t'aimer je vais t'aimer d'amour<em>

_Je vais t'aimer  
>Michel Sardou<em>

Tout le monde applaudit ce charmant spectacle. Et, pour satisfaire l'audience, ils échangent un long baiser sur scène !

Mayrand descend péniblement les longs escaliers de son immeuble et se traîne lentement sur le trottoir. Abattu, il se laisse choir sur la glace de la rue en chantant :

_Stone  
>Le monde est stone<br>Je cherche le soleil  
>Au milieu de ma nuit…<br>Laissez-moi me débattre  
>N'venez pas m'secourir<br>Venez plutôt m'abattre  
>Pour m'empêcher d'souffrir<br>J'ai la tête qui éclate  
>J'voudrais seulement dormir<br>M'étendre sur l'asphalte  
>Et me laisser mourir<br>Et me laisser mourir_

_Le monde est stone  
>Luc Plamondon<em>

Dufour est dans son auto, en route pour le S.A.S il chante :

_Y'a des matins ooooohhh l'air est si tiède  
>Tu dors en marchant<br>Y'a des matins oooohhhh l'âme en voyage  
>Tu dépasses le temps<br>Un air d'été oublié  
>Te parlait d'amour en secret<br>Tant de promesses qui filaient dans le vent  
>Moment fragile, immobile<br>Et tu dors, traversant un bout de vie  
>Et tu dors, t'avançant tout doucement<em>

_Y'a des matins  
>Marjo<em>

Tout à coup, il aperçoit son grand chum Mayrand étendu sur le bord de la rue. Dufour arrête sa voiture, baisse la vitre.

**Dufour :** Ben voyons, quessé tu fais là mon Mayrand ?

Mayrand se lève péniblement et entre dans l'auto en chantant :

_Les soirs reviennent toujours trop vite  
>Mon lit est trop grand pour moi<br>Les matins je prends la fuite  
>Chez-nous est devenu chez moi<br>Plus là  
>Tu n'es plus là dans mon cœur<br>J'ai même appris à souffrir, à compter les heures  
>Quand on me parle de toi<br>Même s'ils savent déjà j' dis n'importe quoi  
>On rêvait souvent dans la chambre<br>D'une maison au bord de l'eau  
>Nous n'vieillirons pas ensemble<br>Envolés nos p'tits oiseaux  
>Même si j'ai le corps en flammes<br>Le cœur en manque de toi  
>J'veux pas vivre un nouveau drame<br>Tu m'as fait voler en éclats_

_Vie privée  
>Ginette Reno<em>

**S.A.S.**

Anne est assise à son bureau, la tête entre les mains. Elle chante tout bas :

_J'ai tant dormi dans mes histoires  
>Que même les miroirs me fuyaient<br>J'ai tant dormi dans ma mémoire  
>Couchée sur ma montagne de larmes<br>Souvent ici je suis passée  
>Souvent là-bas je suis restée<br>Souvent ici j'ai dû quitter  
>Pour mieux pouvoir recommencer<br>Oh, je sais, je sais je suis  
>Je sais, je sais j'oublie<br>Oh, je sais je sais je suis  
>Je sais, je sais j'oublie<em>

_Je sais, je sais  
>Marjo<em>

Puis, Dufour arrive avec Mayrand au S.A.S suivit de peu par Parent. Ils vont tous s'asseoir dans la salle de conférence pour attendre l'arrivée du patron.

Savaria se réveille à l'hôpital. Il est tout perdu lorsqu'une infirmière entre dans sa chambre.

**Savaria :** Mais, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

**Infirmière :** Heu… on vous a trouvé cette nuit complètement nu et en état d'hypothermie dans un banc de neige.

**Savaria :** Heu ?

**Infirmière : **Nous croyons que vous avez été agressé, dépouillé et laissé pour mort. Vous souvenez vous de quelque chose ?

**Savaria :** Heu… non ! J'ai comme… un… gros blanc de mémoire.

**Infirmière :**Bon, vous avez besoin de repos.

Et elle s'en va.

Savaria, seul dans la chambre, chante :

_J'ai un amour qui ne veut pas mourir  
>Et c'est ma raison d'aimer la vie<br>Depuis le jour où tu m'as souri  
>J'ai un amour qui ne veut pas mourir<br>J'ai un amour qui ne veut pas mourir  
>Et qui grandit avec les saisons<br>C'est pour toi qu'il chante sa chanson  
>Ce grand amour qui ne veut pas mourir<em>

_J'ai un amour qui ne veut pas mourir  
>Renée Martel<em>

Au S.A.S. dans la salle de conférence, tout le monde commence à s'impatienter lorsqu'on voit Johnson arriver au bout du couloir. Il ouvre la porte de la salle et entre en déclarant :

_J'suis pas heureux mais j'en ai l'air  
>J'ai perdu le sens de l'humour<br>Depuis qu'j'ai le sens des affaires  
>J'ai réussi et j'en suis fier<br>Au fond je n'ai qu'un seul regret  
>J'fais pas c'que j'aurais voulu faire…<em>

Dufour enchaîne ensuite en solo :

_J'aurai voulu être un artiste  
>Pour pouvoir faire mon numéro<br>Quand l'avion se pose sur la piste  
>A Rotterdam ou à Rio<em>

Johnson continue pour un extrait :

_J'aurai voulu être un chanteur  
>Pour pouvoir crier qui je suis<em>

Puis vient le tour de Anne :

_J'aurai voulu être un auteur  
>Pour pouvoir inventer ma vie<em>

Parent continue avec :

_J'aurais voulu être un acteur  
>Pour tous les jours changer de peau<br>Et pour pouvoir me trouver beau  
>Sur un grand écran en couleurs<em>

Mayrand chante ensuite :

_J'aurai voulu être un artiste  
>Pour pouvoir être un anarchiste<br>Et vivre comme… un millionnaire_

Ils terminent tous en chœur, avec la fin de la chanson :

_J'aurais voulu être un artiste  
>Pour avoir le monde à refaire<br>Pour pouvoir dire pourquoi… j'existe._

_Le blues du businessman  
>Luc Plamondon<em>

**Fin**

**Les commentaires et suggestions sont toujours bien appréciés :-)**


End file.
